


easier

by ofthesun



Series: beating my literary meat [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Ficlet, Internal Monologue, POV Second Person, Sad, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthesun/pseuds/ofthesun
Summary: it's kind of funny, how it goes.





	easier

**Author's Note:**

> hi im currently cutting class in a bathroom because my friends are ignoring me. i SHOULD be working on my late spanish project but apparently i'm not lol. prompt: forget, 2nd person. i wrote this in twenty minutes, lowercase intentional. super sad shit, please don't read if you'll be affected at all by affirmations of suicidal thoughts and self-hatred.

it's kind of funny, how it goes. you were so determined to be remembered. you had always wanted to disappear, but once you actually did, you wanted nothing more than to force yourself to the front of everyone's thoughts. you got so scared of being forgotten, and you were convinced you could prevent it.

you even believed evan when he told you he'd make sure everyone remembered you. you're so stupid, he's **alive** and nobody even remembers him. what made you think he could convince other people to remember you?

you were always invisible. you never mattered, you never have, you never will. it's silly you thought you did. why would they care about you dead any more than they did alive? if anything, it's easier to forget you now. now that they aren't tripping over you in hallways, always in their way. the only reason anyone knew you then was because they didn't like you. now, all they can do is thumb through the back catalogues of their vaguest memories, hear your name and only distantly remember that you were once adding to their troubles. it's easier now.

it's easier if they just forget you ever existed.


End file.
